The present invention relates to a carburetor control for a carburetor of an internal combustion engine, in particular for a motor saw, said carburetor having a gas throttle and a starting means such as a choke valve, comprising a gas control connected to said gas throttle, and a start control connected to said starting means and adjustable between a starting position and an operating position.